Dawn's light will shine
by Orange Peel 5
Summary: A shadow of light is lurking in the Thunderclan nursery, its presence is unwanted. She will wait as long as it takes to prove to her clan, she is not a shadow. This is an OC fanfic also this character isn't a ghost/spirit.
1. Chapter 1

A snow white kit with a ginger diamond on her head, lay by the entrance to the Thunderclan nursery looking out with a longing in her eyes. Mothflower her mother looks over from her nest with disgust in her piercing glance. Mothflower acknowledging her kits unwanted presence wasn't a sight to behold. Other queens in the nursery look at her kit with a soft motherly gaze of uncertainty and affection. The kit had never understood why the other queen was so uncertain of Mothflowers actions, but she loved Mothflower nonetheless.

The Nursery itself was a better mother than Mothflower. Moth flower was a pale fawn long furred queen, the kits father was a light cream grey. Her father barely saw the kits his name was Marshfoot, The kit wanted more than anything to be an apprentice and meet her father. Night fell again and the cycle continued. She was only Three moons old but already had a nest that she made on her own. Her mother never let her into her nest with Palekit Mintkit and Minnowkit, nor would she ever meet her littermates.

Mothflower never liked the kit she hated her the first time they met. Mothflower believed that Tiger pelt slipped one of her many kits into her nest. The kit didn't look like her mother, or father so she was abandoned by them. Her father hadn't abandoned her but he never saw them, met them, or played with them like the other kit fathers in the nursery.

The kit spent most her time on the edge of the nursery and other kits would avoid her. She didn't appeal to the kits as a playmate only a small apprentice. Her other siblings never noticed her nor even knew they were kin, though the little ginger spotted kit did. The ginger patched kit knew they were kin, and it stung to see them. See them without a friendly greeting, or invitations to games.

They all knew she was only a shadow cast on the ground by the nursery. Queens in the nursery could see through that shadow and find the kit who desperately needed love and affection. They knew all about her life but never said a thing, and It wasn't until she was four moons old she had her first interaction with another nursery kit.

A dark ginger kit who looked a little younger then she was, came playfully bounding over. His fur was dark and had tabby markings. His eyes were a friendly green colour. She never knew this kit or ever seen him, he probably had a nest at the back of the nursery. As the kit came over she dipped her head to respect the kit.

" Hey, do you want to come to play moss ball?" The dark ginger kit asked

"I'm Duskkit what's your name?" Duskkit asked tripping over his paws and stumbled onto the ground.

"Um… sure I would like to play" the ginger patched she-kit stammered.

"What's your name?" Duskkit asked again.

"I'm not sure" The she-kit responded honestly

Duskkit stared blankly for a long while. A black and white spotted she-kit plowed over Duskkit and smiled at him friendly. She whispered something in his ear Duskkits eyes widened and he covered his mouth. What had the spotted black she-kit said? Duskkit looked up at her and asked if it was really true. The Spotted kit fallowed Duskkits green gaze, the she-kits eyes were a soft yellow.

"Is what true?" Ginger spot kit asked, looking a the two worry in her eyes. What did they know?

"You're the Shadow? You don't have a name you just watch kits?" The other She-kit responded.

"I'm an actual kit, and yes… I've never had a name" The un-named kit mumbled

"Let us name you I'm Lilykit you should be Mumblekit" Lilykit shouted joyfully, Duskkit shot her a deadly stare. The queens looked over at Lilykit she was known as a pest in the nursery. Always having her nose in their conversations, there was no quiet when she was around.

"How about Dawnkit, you ginger patch looks like the sun rising at dawn." Duskkit mewed charmingly Lilly kit rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah sure Dawnkit I like that" Dawnkit smiled and the three kits played moss ball together. Dawnkit loved hearing her named said out loud. She

knew it was her name now, it was no longer a shadow of the nursery.

**Hope you like it. Show little Dawnkit some love she needs it :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Wake up Dawnkit" Two whispers began. They nudged Dawnkit awake.

"Let's go out and enjoy being kits together, one last time" LIllykit pleaded.

"Ok but why so sudden it was just yesterday I met you."Dawnkit mewed as she wiped her face.

"Because…" Lilykit was shift weight between both her paws and grinning. Lilykit looked at Duskkit, he looked half awake sleep still clouded his eyes.

" Because she'll be an apprentice today."Duskkit coughed, Lilykit frowned at him, she wanted to tell Dawnkit. The two kits bickered a bit, but it didn't last long.

They headed out and tossed around a moss ball, The sun started to rise. Dawn struck through the sky, showing wonderful colours. They watched in awe at the sky, it was the little things they'd remember.

Later on Lilykit's mother, Blossemstrike pulled Lilykit aside to groom her. To groom her just before she was officially made an apprentice. After awhile Lilykit managed to sneak away from her mother and go play with her friends. For a while, they talked about mentors and who they would want to underwing.

"I hope I get Falconwing, Snapstep or Risinglight" Lilykit mewed suddenly and bounce around all bubbly.

"Who's Risinglight?" Dawnkit mumbled looking up at the two innocents in her eyes

"She's a warrior who went through two leg place and got ran over by a monster…" Lilykit began but Dawnkit interrupted

"She sounds pretty dead to me." Dawnkit meowed in

" That's where you're wrong the monster stepped over her. Fernstar even wanted to rename her Risingstep but she refused." Duskkit Finished Lilykit.

Lilykit looked up at Duskkit, with the look she gets when she's found a tease. Duskkit huffed and looked at her, then dropped his head. Lilykit began to chant,_Duskkit like Risinglight, Risinglight, Risinglight, Duskkit like Risinglight, Risinglight, Risinglight. Oh so very much! _Duskkit pawed at her and sighed, Dawnkit stared blankly at Duskkit and bit her lip.

The sun Burned hot when Fernstar called from atop her rock addressing the clan. Fernstar was a beautiful golden and looked so regal atop the rock, her wild green eyes shone brightly reflecting sun rays.

"We have Five new kits to apprentice, Spotskit step forward."Fernstar addressed Lilykits brother, Lilykit grumbled.

"_Luck mouse-brain why does he get to go first"_

Spotskit was white with big black blotches. He looked almost identical with black spots, except Lilykit had smaller spots. Spotskit when up and was apprenticed to Snapstep. Lilykit was practically steaming but cooled down once her name was called.

"Lilykit this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Lilypaw" Fernstar Yowled out for the whole clan to hear

"Rushtooth you've worked hard to earn your warrior name last moon. You remember what it's like to be an apprentice. Hold Lilypaw to these standards and pass down all your knowledge." Rushtooth leaped forward his huge paws slide his large bone frame forward. Duskkit held in a laugh he held on his tongue.

Lilykit had a major crush on Rushtooth, It was quite obvious to see. The next few apprentices where Dawnkits siblings. Wingkit was apprenticed to Waspeyes. Owlkit was apprenticed to Featherstep, and Fallenkit was mentored by Fallowpath.

"Are those your littermates?"Duskkit asked Dawnkit remained silent.

"Your five moons old you should be apprenticed" Duskkit mewed

" Yeah, I probably should, But I'd rather spend another moon in the nursery with you" Dawnkit whispered then rested her tail along Duskkits spine. Duskkit felt relief in her answer, he never wanted her to leave.

Dawnkit could have been apprenticed another moon ago just based on her respectful behaviour. Some apprentices could learn from her...

**Ok, I'm back also sick so chapters will be delayed. Please leave reviews they fuel me. Hope you like it so far... I'm not sure where this story's going anymore. I might go back and add more detail. Other than that I'll try to upload soon.**

**Byeeee :D**


End file.
